Decade of Decopin
by callofduty1944
Summary: If anyone's seen Decade of Disturbed, you'll get the idea. This is about the band, Decopin Rocket, including Dylan, and the ups and downs of being in a band. Hard times, good times, concerts, after parties, etc. Come in and see what they went through.


I got this idea after watching Decade of Disturbed (watch it. Awesome and sometimes funny as hell). So I figured, why not give it a try for Decopin Rocket? Let me know how this goes. Also, just so you know, let's just say that all of these songs were written by the band instead of other bands. I will try to get a few original ideas in somewhere. Around the time of the interviews they are in their mid to late 20s.

Rockin' with Rocket: The Story of Decopin Rocket

"So what keeps you all going? To keep playing everyday?" asks a reporter. On the couch across from her were Decopin front woman, Misa Kakizaki, and drummer, Dylan Komatsu. Both pointed behind them to the sounds of screaming and both said, "The crowds, man."

**Jump to back stage at concert that night...**

"Yeah! First night of second international tour! London, England! Let's do this!"Sakurako shouted over the crowd's cheering. She adjusted her in ear monitors and trotted out to the stage to be greeted with loud screams. Dylan started out a drum solo, then the guitars came in with their chart-topping single, "Someone That You're With."

"Decopin Rocket!"

"Tonight, concert with Decopin Rocket headlining."

"Decopin Rocket tops the charts again with their latest hit single nationwide."

"Since starting a band in a little karaoke bar, Decopin as 'rocketed' their way to number one nationwide!"

"In actuality, everybody you see right now rely on each other on every single show we perform. And with that, we feel no fear and are ready to take what everyone throws at us," said lead guitarist Sakurako Shiina.

These were always heard over the radio from the local DJs talking about the most popular band in the country: Decopin Rocket.

"This band was started from childhood friendship and evolved into one of the best selling bands of all time. How was it done? Well, they say, 'Without the crowds and their support, a band is nothing. And without them, we are nothing.' They are right, because these shows are normally packed to the brim, no matter where they go," said a reporter.

**Screen fades to black, then shows various clips of music videos...**

"We are here to entertain, to have fun, to help people with their struggles. We felt that if we could help people have fun, but help them cope, then we can be a group. A circle of friends who can extend their reach and make others feel like they are a part of the experience, a part of our family. Believe in yourself as opposed to giving up. Unite as one, live for something," said bassist, Ako Izumi.

**Jump to random clips of band...(will be random countries)**

"So what's it like being here in America?" a radio DJ asked.

"It's amazing. I mean, we were famous in Japan, but who knew we'd be even more popular over here in the U.S.," Dylan said in one clip.

"'Allo. We are in Norvay," Madoka said in a faux Norwegian accent in another.

"You know, I've gotta say, you Aussies are the best crowd so far!" Misa shouted into the mic at a crowd in Australia.

"Guten abend to the frauleins!" Dylan shouted to a German crowd.

"Buenas noches to the chicos and chicas in Spain tonight!" Sakurako shouted.

"Driving through Christchurch, New Zealand," Ako said, with the camera pointing out the window at the scenery.

**Jump to band interviews...**

"Well, originally it was me, Ako, Madoka, Sakurako, and my ex," Misa said. She was wearing a white spaghetti string shirt under a black button up vest. She was wearing khakis and had a pair of black flats on her feet. Her trademark ballcap was also sitting on her head. "And unfortunately, me and him had troubles and broke up, also ruining the band as well. We felt this was too good to give up on. But a year later, Dylan 'fell' into our hands. He was the missing link that we were looking for." **(Insert clips of Dylan playing)**.

"I was sent...tooo Mahora on assignment to be a bodyguard for twin girls, or as I like to call them, my little sisters, Fuka and Fumika Narutaki. I literally dropped into that life, as in from the sky, and I still can't remember why I couldn't have just flown." Dylan started to laugh and scratch the back of his head. This revealed the leather bracelet the band wore. He wore a black Aerosmith shirt with black jeans and black and white Adidas shocks on his feet. He also wore a ballcap, but backwards. Around his neck was a silver chain necklace that had half of a heart on it.

"Well, I had known the band, save for Dylan, since grade school," Madoka said. She was wearing a red and white t-shirt with light blue jeans and black dress sandals on her feet. "In middle school, me, Misa, and Sakurako had become cheerleaders and around that time had started to join together and form a band." **(Insert random pictures of band in middle school playing)**.

"Our first year of middle school was when we started the band. It was me, the cheerleaders, and Misa's ex on drums when we started," Ako said. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves colored in black. She wore dark blue jeans and teal thong sandals on her feet. Around her neck she also had a silver chain necklace with the other half of a heart on it, too. "Then, after some time, probably around the summer before second year, Misa and her ex were having problems with each other and the band and unfortunately, we lost our drummer and Misa at the time was devastated."

"Our vision to do a band at that time was looking pretty grim," Sakurako said, leaning her head on her hand. She was wearing purple t-shirt with the Pink logo on it and a pair of dark gray sweatpants with the same logo running down the leg. Her hair was pulled up into its usual two ponytails and braids. On her feet she wore a pair of black Adidas sandals. "With our only drummer gone and Misa basically an emotional wreck, we had given up the idea for a band. But when Misa recovered, we got back together and decided to give it another spin."

"But unfortunately, they were short a drummer," Dylan said. "So one day after school, when I was there, I was walking out and Misa ran into me and asked if I wanted to be their drummer. I mentioned it to them in front of the class when I was put on the spot. I said yes, but at the time I was still not good in front of crowds. But it seemed the more crowds I played, the more confident I got. And then I became the missing piece to Decopin Rocket." **(Insert "Gotta Be Somebody" and pictures of miscellaneous first gigs)**.

"I can remember our first gig being at a local karaoke place where me and Misa had frequented a bit when we were teens," Sakurako said. "Madoka went mostly against her will."

Madoka shook her head. "I hated having to go there almost every single break. But who would have guessed that was where we made our first appearance as a group."

"Mostly, the crowd there consisted of the girls who were in our class at the time. If I recall over 32, counting me," Ako said, thinking a bit.

"What really surprised me were the number of people who showed who were just regulars or just looking for fun that night. We were huge to these people," Dylan said, smiling.

"And we couldn't have done it without each other's support and our teacher, Negi," Madoka said.

"Negi," Misa said.

"Negi," Dylan said.

"Negi," Ako said.

"Negi," Sakurako said.

"Well, at the time, I was around ten, teaching English at Mahora," Negi said. The ten year old twerp everyone knew had grown up greatly. He had grown a foot at least and his voice had gotten deeper a pitch or two. On his face stood his trademark glasses. His hair style hadn't changed at all. "And when I heard my students were performing, I was surprised. I knew they had potential, but they never mentioned anything like this at all. That night was amazing, and to this day I'm still a fan of all of their music."

The band had continued to play gig after gig at any given opportunity. Then, when they had graduated middle school, they stayed together. They continued to play until they eventually got their first record deal.

"I remember Donny Weston coming up to us one night after a performance and offering a record deal," Ako said.

"He was one of the few guys that seemed to not be forceful in trying to get us to sign. We needed someone who was willing to stand behind the band fully," Sakurako said.

**(Insert clip)**

"I'm glad that you came up to us that night," Madoka said.

"I'm happy I found y'all," Donny replied.

"Don't think for one second we don't f*cking regret everything you've done for us."

"No, of course not."

"No. It's like...you know, I don't f*cking care. I just wanna...I just wanna f*ck you guys! We love ya, man," Dylan said. They all swamped Donny in a hug.

**Back to interviews...**

"So with that, we started recording our first album. Had Dawn Johanson working with us on that at Japan International Records (completely made up). We've heard her with big groups and hoped we could work with her, but turns out she wanted to work with us, anyways," Misa said.

**(Clip in the studio)**

"Say hey to the camera, Dawn," said a voice. It was Sakurako who was recording.

"Hi, mom," Misa shouted off screen.

"Okay, so you wanted to see the magic board? Follow me," Dawn said. She was a woman in her late twenties who has dark black hair that goes to her neck tied in a high ponytail and had a slim figure. She wore a white hoodie with blue jeans that had holes in the knees. She walked around barefoot while her checker-patterned slip-ons were sitting in a corner with her mismatching neon-colored socks stuffed in them. She still looked young.

"Okay," Dawn said, opening the door to the recording studio, "this baby right here has more than fifty faders. Put the camera near it." Sakurako did so, then Dawn flipped a switch, causing all to automatically move to a different spot on the board.

"Whoa, cool."

"All right, baby, let's record us an album!"

**(Insert "Learn to Fly" in background, shows random clips of band at work in the studio, such as Misa recording vocals, Sakurako playing alongside Ako, Dylan playing the drums with his black in-ear monitors)**.

"I've gotta say, I'm confident about this, guys. Pretty good songs going here," Dawn said over lunch.

The band's first self-titled album was mostly sold at any gig they played at, and people showed their support. Soon, they got invited to play a local festival.

"We wanted to play at a big festival that comes in every year. It was kind of like a Japanese Vans Warped Tour. We put our names up and hoped to end up on the on the set list, even if it was on a minor stage," Ako said, scratching her cheek.

"Unfortunately, we ended up with the what I like to call 'the letter,' which basically said something along the lines of 'Sorry. Try again next year.' Well, there was also another local festival called Mount Fuji Festival Rock Fest. Basically, a gathering of a bunch of rockers around spring time," Misa said. "They accepted us without question 'cause I guess they saw potential in us." She giggled a bit at the last line.

"So, it was the first night and needless to say, I wasn't exactly looking forward to it. I mean sure, I've played shows, but not in front of this many people. But the girls managed to talk some sense into me and we went out there and played our hardest. After that, we heard from the crowd we never expected from a minor stage act: an encore," Dylan said. "Course, I wasn't sure if we were allowed, but the heads of the festival allowed it. So we went out one more time, and played a song that was kind of in the workings at the time."

"That was the night that 'No Surprise' was ever played from our group. That song was still kind of in the screening process, but the crowd seemed to love it. I wrote that song in remembrance of the break up I had. It sure as hell wasn't pretty, but it said everything that I never had said to anyone, not even the band. So, to hear it as a big song performed in front of thousands was amazing," Miko said, shaking a leg back and forth.

"Well, after that, the concert we initially signed up for was hearing how this small, out-of-the-blue-from-nowhere band was making it huge at a smaller venue. Bet they regretted not having us then," giggled Sakurako.

By the time their first live performance in front of thousands was over, they were presented with their first gold record for their self-titled album.

**(Insert clip of first presentation)**

"Hey, everyone. This is their manager, Kazumi Asakura, speaking. And I'd like you all to join me in congratulating this band," said the familiar red-haired girl at the mike. Everyone, even the band, was looking confused. "Guys, bring 'em out!"

Five stage hands brought out a familiar item that had everybody recognized: gold records with images of the first album inside frames. The band came down to the front, each taking a frame, hugging the person and wrapping an arm around him.

"This band, in several months of releasing their first record, have already received their first gold record and tonight, you all are a part of the action."

The five were all raising an arm to the sky or had tears leaking from their eyes.


End file.
